1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to key holders and more specifically it relates to a key extension for the physically impaired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous key holders have been provided in prior art that are adapted to engage with keys so that the keys will not get lost. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.